shadow of darkness
by bluedragonscroll
Summary: many battles are to be fought but when it comes to friendship who will turn on who when.Will there be one less member on Yusukes team or will their whole team come to a end.


This is my first fan fiction I have written so I hope you enjoy it. I have worked very hard on it and you can ask my friend Rosaku she is the one who has been reading and fixing it to make sure its all right. I want to thank Rosaku for helping me, I know I was a pain in the ass but what are friends for. I hope to see you soon. Sorry every one for blabbing on, any ways I hope you like this chapter and review me. If you review me please me polite about it and don't try to put others down because that's how you rune some ones story, so if you don't have any thing nice to say then don't review. Thank you every one. The next chapter is good to so keep reading my story. I'm sorry for blabbing I just want to make it to a certain word count. 

Shadow of Darkness 

Ch 1

It was dark; clouds covered the sky as a shadow moved in and out of the trees and bushes. Its red eyes glowed earily in the darkness as it faded into the shadows of the forest that surrounded several park clearings one by one, each clearing it passed, its hunger grew. The glowing red eyes of the creature stuck out oddly against the welcoming forest. The creature stopped dead, turned and quickly ran, using its inhuman – like speed. There! It smelt it again: the delicious smell of human flesh! The creature ginned; its sharp yellow teeth protruding from its mouth as it saw its prey in the clearing in front of it. The creature's eyes glowed blood red with excitement, it was time to eat. It strong from the near by tree and landed by its prey. It tarred into the humans flesh, savoring the taste. The creature's head snapped up, the foreboding clouds in the night sky shifted; they revealed a blood red moon as a piercing silver/blue light lit up the sky. The light hit its' target, ripping through the demon's flesh. The demon screamed, a gaping hole in the creatures' stomach. The dark creature dropped the lifeless human; running through the trees, heading right towards the gang. They felt a sudden gust of wind sweep past them. The sky turned ominous as the smell of rotting flesh surrounded them.

The sky turned ominous as the smell of rotting flesh surrounded them. The dark creature sped toward them, his sharp claws reaching out for Yusukes arm. Blood pored to the ground as the arm fell to the ground with a thud. The arm shriveled up covered in a puddle of blood. Hiei held his sword in front of him; the demons blood dripped of his sword.

The demon looked at its' arm as blood flowed freely down. They covered their ears in pain as the demon let out a horrible screeching sound. The creature flew past them, the screeching sound sopped when the demon was out of their sight. They all uncovered their ears; Yusuke stuck his pinky in his ear and twisting it around. "What the hell was that? It nearly ripped off my arm" Yelled Yusuke.

Hiei picked up his sword and wiped off all the blood.

"Yo, Hiei thanks for the help." Yusuke smiled. Hiei looked at Yusuke in his eyes, as he uttered a simple reply "Hn".  
"If you wanted to you could have allowed the demon take my arm off." Yusuke stated.

Hiei glared at Yusuke" Leave me the hell alone" he yelled.  
' Hiei must still be upset about what happened yesterday. He seemed tense.' Yusuke thought to him self.   
" I wonder what happened to that damn demon." Yusuke asked Kurama and Kuwabara, never making eye contact with Hiei.

They walked out of the forest with out saying a word to one another. It was late that night when they passed a bar, smoke surrounding it.  
"Hey, you guys want to get a few drinks before we head home?" Yusuke asked. He looked at every one, 'it seems like everyone is pissed about something, I wonder why everyone is acting so weird.' Yusuke thought.  
"Hey, Kuwabara what's up your acting funny. Normally when I say lets get a drink your normally the first one to the bar." Yusuke announced.  
"Oh sorry I just had something on my mind, but ya I can use a drink and maybe I can beat you again in a drinking contest." Kuwabara replied.  
"What the fuck are you talking about, you beat me in a drinking contest. I have always beaten you." Yusuke announced.  
" What about the time at my house on your sixteenth birthday. I crushed you." Kuwabara argued.  
" No way I wasn't even drunk on the second case were you were getting drunk on the first case." Yusuke said," Lets settle this right now."  
They both ran to the bar, their ears hurting the closer they got to the building. Yusuke opened the door; a big gray cloud of smoke came rushing out of the bar. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to the bar and sat on the last two empty bar seats. Kurama opened the bar door and slowly entered, Hiei right behind him. A man from the bar staggered his way out the door, bumped into Hiei's arm on accident. The man nearly falling over wobbled his way down the stairs. Kurama and Hiei watched him try to stick his car key in the door but instead he scratched up the door. They finally entered the bar, walking up were Yusuke was waving the bar tender down.  
" Hey bar tender two shots over here." Yusuke yelled across the bar. The bar tender walked over to them, she leaned over the bar table and yelled," if you ever do that again you will be out of this bar." she grabbed two shot glasses from the lower cupboard and filled them up with saki.  
"Thanks babe" yusuke yelled.  
She snapped abound, " don't ever call me babe you bastered." She said trying to keep her cool.

" So what do you to want to drink?" she asked kurama and Hiei. Kurama looked at Hiei," one coke and one bud light please." Kurama said. She grabbed the coke and the beer from the cooler, popped the beer cap off using the counter and handed them to Kurama. Kurama handed Hiei the bottle of beer, he grabbed it and walked to the back of the bar were lied a brown door. Kurama stood be the bar as he watched Hiei walk out the door.  
" Thank you Shelby," the guy next to Yusuke and Kurama said, he got up and left. Kurama sat down on the seat looking down into his drink.   
"Kurama? " Kurama looked up at Yusuke, " I couldn't help notice but Hiei is acting strange, I was hoping you knew what was up with him?" Yusuke asked.  
" I'm afraid I can't say, its up to him to talk to you about it. Don't worry about him he can handle himself, just give him some space." Kurama answer. Yusuke continued to drink, putting the empty glass on the table and waited for the bar tender to fill up his glass. Kurama got up and walked out the back door were Hiei was sitting, drinking his coke while he opened the door. Hiei was sitting on a rail looking into the lakes water. Hiei had his leg propped up on the ledge close to his stomach. "It's a full moon tonight."Kurama announced  
"Hn" Hiei replied.  
"Did they call yet "  
"Why do you care, this is my life and my own problem, just leave me alone." Hiei interrupted.   
" I love you that's why, that's why I am trying to help you." Kurama replied.  
Hiei still looking down at the water. " I should have been there nothing would have happened, never mind it's the past just leave me alone." Hiei trying to explain how he felt. Yusuke walked outside to were Kurama and Hiei were.  
" We are ready to g-go" Yusuke stuttered. Kurama and Yusuke walked into the bar, Kurama looked back at Hiei, who was still sitting on the rail.   
" Hiei are you coming?" Kurama asked. Hiei slowly slipped off the rail, walked up to the door were Kurama was holding it open.   
They started to walk to their homes. "Hey Kurama can we crash at you

place? " Yusuke stuttered and he wobbled down the gravel road. "Yes." Kurama said.  
As soon as they got to Kurama's house Yusuke and Kuwabara crashed on the couch, Kurama and Hiei falling asleep in Kurama's room on his bed. 


End file.
